My Jurassic Park Story
by AlikonaHolySpiritSatans
Summary: my adventure at jurassic park(please read & review)


I had just landed on the island where there was a park jeep waiting for me. I got in the jeep and asked the driver if he could take me to the nearest dinosaur. He said, "Yes, the nearest dinosaur to us is a herd of Apatosaurs, commonly known as the brontosaur." When we got to the nearest point where we could get to them, I was so excited I was in awe of them. I finally asked, "Can you take me to the visitor center, so I can take the tour of the park?"

On our way to the visitor center, the driver called the command center to see if I could get an exclusive tour of the park. Then, he asked me, "If I wanted anything before I started my tour?" I said, "I need a lot of cold bottled waters and some energy bars during the tour. I would like Special K with Berries, salmon and fruit before my tour, please." He had then relayed what I had said to the command center.

When we reached the visitor center, there was a guide for me waiting at the main entrance. He said, "The chief is making your lunch. It will be done after the introduction movie to Jurassic Park is over." I watched this introduction movie while I waited. In the movie, they talked about DNA, how insects were fossilized, how they completed the genetic codes, and explained some things that I knew and other things that were new to me. After the movie, the guide showed me where my lunch was served. My first course was the cereal and it was very good. My second course was a deliciously cooked salmon. In addition, for dessert, as my third course, were ripe fruits. They were sweet. After my lunch, I asked my guide if I could see the velociraptors' holding pen.

When we got to the velociraptors' holding pen, they were just waking up. When I saw them I thought, "What beautiful predators. They are so smart, swift, and wild. Just like modern day predators." Then the raptors and I saw each other, I knew they saw me as prey but they sensed something about me also. It was like an instinct deep inside was trying to make itself known and this confused them. For a moment, we were connected to each other. Then it was broken by hunger; mine was for blood and theirs was for meat. They tried to attack me and the fence electrified them.

A man named Muldoon came and said, "What are you doing here? You're lucky that fence was there to stop them."

I snapped back with temper, "I am Allison Brody, but I'm also known as Alikona, just a slight change, but the same name. It was only when hunger came that they attacked me. I have a special connection to animals, especially to wild animals, more so than with any other human, except with friends, family, and children. Anyway, I will be seeing them again, and it will be them to decide whether I will live and become one of them or die as their prey. However, I am pretty sure by how they're glaring at you, they have decided your fate a long time ago and it is to die. I think an elephant should calm them down, but a very fat cow should satisfy and suffice them."

He began to speak again and did so, but he was too late, for I was already tuned into nature and watching for any signs of a storm. I saw the wind blowing roughly through the trees, and said, "There is a storm coming here, and with it is chaos for this park. Please feed the raptors. I have to get back in time for my tour." I said to the raptors, "I will see you soon, my beauties."

As soon as I returned to the main entrance, I saw a Jurassic Park car. It had a cooler, which contained the bottles and bags with the bars that I requested. I checked them before I got in the car. Before I got in the park, I saw some compys run away then start to follow the car as we drove away. After that, I was in Jurassic Park.

The first dinosaur I was to see was the dilphosaurus. It was drinking the water when I knew it sensed me. When it saw me, it had the same interest and confused as the velociraptors and the compys. The second dinosaur I saw, before my tour, ended short was T-Rex. She was big, muscular, and a little smart, but she follows mostly by her instincts. Moreover, I knew that she would not eat me, even though I am prey. Just then, I heard the speakers say that a storm is coming and they wanted everything and everybody inside. Before the car restarted, I jumped out of it and ran towards the T-Rex area. Once she saw me running towards her, she knew what I was doing. I was taking my chance and running to become a part of nature, so she began to kick the electric fence to have an opening big enough for me to get through. Once I got to the fence, I told her that the opening was big enough and that she should go and rest. I reassured her that as soon as I got through I would go to find her. I watched her leave and as soon as she was out of sight, I started through the opening with a few severe shocks from the fence here and there.

Then, I was through the opening and I started to follow the T-rex's trail. I followed her trail to where she was resting and slept right by her. It was nighttime when we woke up and we heard sounds that were electrical. We went to take a look. She let me hold on to one of her arms since my body needed to heal from the shocks. We got back to the road to find two new cars. We sensed the meat of human prey. She set me down on the ground away from the cars. We both knew that she would have animal meat and human meat. So, I was safe from her hunger. When she put me down, I was so tired that I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up, I saw some meat was left over from her feast. So, I had some of it. I saw that she was asleep, so, I carefully woke up my caretaker and friend. When she woke up, I asked her to take me to the place where she sensed the most velociraptors and leave me there.

So, she did and it was a sad farewell for both of us. We both knew that I would probably stay on the island, or a boat would come and I would get on it and join with the raptors that are on the mainland, or the raptors would attack and eat me. We were both scared for my future so; she rubbed her scent on me for protection. She then called them out, and made sure they saw us both. Then, we finally parted from each other's company. The raptors accepted me into their pack. I rested in their cave to build up my strength for the journey ahead. The next day at noon, I heard human voices. Then, all of a sudden, the alpha male carried me out of the cave and he marked me with his scent. He hid me until the boat came in and docked. When the boat docked he picked me up and carried me aboard to the storeroom where we rested together undisturbed, until we reached the mainland to join the others.


End file.
